


Day Off

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Laziness, because why not, characters being lazy, spoilers for the end of shb because of emet's true name, wondrous tails 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: A quiet moment between an Ascian and the Warrior of Light.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759252
Kudos: 10





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> When does this take place? Who knows tbh.

Consciousness fades back in, slowly, and she knows the approximate time without having to stare at the chronometer. This is when she’s conditioned to wake up, after all; nothing more. Even if she doesn’t _explicitly_ want to, she should...

But when she tries to slide out of bed, a loud sigh slips from the man sleeping beside her -- or so she had assumed at first. The arm wrapped around her middle pulls her back into him.

“ _Must_ you get up?” Hades asks lazily, one finger tracing idle circles on her clavicle. Arianna blinks, craning her head slightly to stare through the curtain -- sunlight just barely streaming through.

“I suppose not...” Truly, there’s nothing that needs her attention today. Nothing that she _remembers_ , at least. And nothing really this early...

“ _Good_.” He smirks against her neck and settles more comfortably against her. “Then stay.” His arm about her tightens.

One of her hands slowly lifts to stroke at the man’s hair; he hums like a contented cat and she has to bite her lip against the soft kiss he presses to her neck. As the comfortable haze takes over her again, she finds her eyes closing.

Sometimes, she feels like he makes her incredibly lazy...

Not that she minds.


End file.
